wclfandomcom-20200222-history
Yb1928
JAPAN While it can hardly be said that Japan as a country is a part of Christendom, yet there has been a great deal of so-called Christian missionary work done there and doubtless the Lord desires the witness to be given in this land as well as others. He has indicated his will in this regard with the blessings he has placed upon the work in Japan during the past year. It was found to be more economical and more advantageous to have one general branch office to look after the work in Japan and Korea. Accordingly the local office is at Tokio, and the work in Japan and Korea will be managed from this point. The publication of The Watch Tower has begun in Japanese, and the interest in this is great. The following is a quotation from the local manager's report: Classes Established: When I arrived in Japan last September, there was a group of Bible Students in Kobe. They were not organized into a class yet, when I visited them at the end of September. Since then two classes have been established, one in Kobe and the other in Osaka. Elders and deacons are elected for both classes, and service directors were appointed also. Activity of Brethren: There are fifty-two brothers and sisters altogether in Japan. These have all symbolized their consecration since last October. They are so earnest to go out in the Lord's service. Ninety-five percent of them go out selling books. It is very hard to sell books in Japan, especially when they are Christian books. Japanese people get all tired of these "Christian books" being sold by the nominals. Although the brethren sell a very small number of books, they rejoice in the service just the same. They sell many copies of the Japanese Watch Tower. Books Sold: 361 books and 606 booklets were sold. Publishing of Todai or Japanese Watch Tower: The first number published December 5, 1926, and the number of monthly printing is increasing rapidly. Pilgrim Service: One pilgrim works in the field. Seventy-one public meetings with 8,432 total attendance were held, and 666 class study meetings with a total attendance of 5,882. Traveled 14,518 miles altogether. Free Tracts Distributed: 32,000 free tracts were dis-tributed. Testimony 15,000 Where are the Dead? 17,000 Three big public meetings in Tokyo are planned. Tokyo is the capital city of Japan. This great city has 2,300,000 in population now. This city represents, the whole-Far Eastern countries, financially and politically and in all other ways. Now the Lord has graciously opened his way to make known his real name to the people of this great city in the Orient. We are making arrangements to have three big public meetings in October. The program is as follows: October 10, at the Asahi Hall, which has a seating capacity of 3,200. The topic will be "The Kingdom of God Is at Hand". October 16, at the Aoyama Hall (4,000 seats). The topic is to be "Falling Down of the Christian Civilization". October 22, at the Honjo Public Hall (1,600). The topic is to be "Deliverance Is Near". Free tracts of Toronto Resolution with Brother Rutherford's discourse and invitations for the meetings will be mailed to 7,000 of all kinds of officials and business men and others. Three hundred thousand handbills will be distributed. 106 KOREA The work in Korea has not been great during the year; but the brethren have been doing the best they can under the circumstances, taking into view the handicaps. It has been thought best since we have established an office in Japan to put all the Korean work under that office; and henceforth it will be handled there until the Lord indicates otherwise. Category:Yearbooks ja:年鑑1928